Battleborn Open Beta
Please note: the beta period has ended. Welcome to the Battleborn Beta! What is Battleborn? Battleborn is a hero-shooter set in the distant future. It fuses team-based first-person shooting with a deep roster of playable heroes. No two heroes play the same, and each has unique weapons, powers, and personalities that can be fully experienced in cooperative campaign mission, or over the course of a single competitive multiplayer match. Players begin with just a few available heroes but through fun and intense gameplay and mission completion, players can unlock a total of 25 heroes (more are coming after official launch). Play solo or with friends in the action-packed Story Mode or queue up for 5v5 in Competitive Multiplayer matches. Unlock skins, taunts, Helix mutations and more in a natural progression system and earn credits to purchase Gear for loadouts. Communicate with teammates using the in-game Voice Chat. Players on PS4 and XBox One can also choose to play on a split-screen. Beta dates and times: *April 8 to April 18! **April 8th at 10am PST (5pm UTC) – PS4 **April 13th at 10am PST (5pm UTC) – PS4, PC, and Xbox One **Open Beta ends April 18th at 7am PST (2pm UTC) Asia Beta dates and times: *April 9 to April 18 **PS4: April 9th at 1AM GMT +8 **PS4, PC, and Xbox One: April 14th at 1AM GMT +8 **PS4, PC, and Xbox One: Open Beta ends April 18th at 10PM GMT +8 *'PLATFORMS: PS4, PC, and Xbox One' Top Tips for the Battleborn Beta *Shards are a must-have! This is currency to spend on 'Buildables' and gear. Watch for large shards and containers containing shards that must be blown up before the shards can be collected. While taking gear into battle is important, players will not be able to activate it until the necessary amount of shards has been collected. The amount needed will vary. When players have enough, the gear will be available to purchase on the right side of the screen. *Buildables can be strategically important. Around the map players will encounter platforms with price numbers circling them. Pressing R while standing next to them will allow players to access and purchase a 'buildable' provided they have enough currency. The numbers will be yellow rather than red if this is the case. Players are often given multiple choices. If a boss fight is coming up in Story Mode, players may want to set up the area with a few buildables to assist in the fight, more so in Solo. In team fights (PVP) a buildable platform that is currently being used by a team, is unavailable to the opposite team until the item on it has been destroyed. Something to keep in mind, especially in specific maps such as Meltdown. *Players who choose to heal in team matches may need to find more ways to gain experience. It makes sense that healer would be concentrating more on their allies than enemies but experience is not as readily gained that way. Tagging minions shortly before they die, and building Buildables will help make up the difference. *Crates and containers. These are everywhere in Story Mode and yet newer players run right past them. They may take different shapes in different fights but the items they contain such as speed boosts, temporary shields and health regens are really handy, especially in a boss fight. Players can even collect bonus credits out of them for their team. Use time between waves to locate containers that might have been missed in the general area or at least take a quick peek around before moving on to the next section. *Know the Helix for your character. Every second it takes to make a descision when purchasing an augment, is a second an enemy might use to attack without retailiation. The safest place to do it is at the base and players can teleport using "B". Taking damage will stop the teleport. Never hurts to read up on your character's Helix ahead of time and plan out which ones to take when they become available. Heroes Starting Heroes *Marquis *Miko *Montana *Orendi *Oscar Mike *Rath *Thorn Category:Development